


Fate Won't Let You Go

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: After four years of making attempts, Kyle has finally been readmitted into Milkweed! However, he wouldn't be getting back in that easy, as fate had other plans. When the ginger wizard went to leave, he was held back by some sort of force field around Galaxy Hills. According to the Necronomicon, it was due to the fact that his soulmate lived in Galaxy Hills, and he wouldn't be able to go to Milkweed until he discovered who it was. Kyle's soulmate had been right under his nose, but how will he figure out whom?
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Sigmund (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fate Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I started shipping Fankyle by trolling the hell out of my friend with Fankyle stuff and then became a legitimate shipper. Oops? I honestly love them though XD Kyle is adorable and is my child. I hope you enjoy this work and thank you for stopping by!

Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, a fifteen year old ginger British boy who also happened to be a conjurer, was sitting on his sofa in Galaxy Hills with a cup of tea in front of him. Today had started like any other day, and felt quite like any other day as well. However, today was the day everything would change for the Conjurer. 

The change started with this: a simple envelope falling through the mail slot and onto the floor of the British boy's home. He didn't even notice it at first. The Necronomicon had been the one to point out the letter. The book had sensed some sort of aura resonating from the letter, so it must have been important.

"My dear boy, you've received a letter. I believe it must be of some importance."

Kyle moved his head towards the door in surprise, seeing the envelope for himself. His eyebrows raised in puzzlement as he pushed himself up off the sofa, moving towards it. "Hm, it must be. I didn't even think the mail was running today." 

He reached the doorframe and bent down to pick up the letter. He read through the writing that was on the envelope, and his eyes widened as he registered where it was from. "Necronomicon, it's from Milkweed Academy!" 

At the announcement, the book in question came to the teenagers' side. "It must be about your re-admittance! You did complete the process a week ago. Open it!" 

Within seconds the letter was torn open. Kyle scanned it quickly, looking for the keywords that would tell him whether he got in or not, which he soon found. He was hit with a rush of euphoria instantly. "I got in! I can't believe it, finally, after all this time I'm going back to Milkweed!"

"Ah, congratulations my dear boy! We'll finally be going back to a proper place for Wizards." The Necronomicon himself was excited about the prospect.

Kyle continued to read through the letter to gather all the information he needed. He had three days to prepare before the school would send a griffin to collect him and his things. Three days, and he would finally be back in Milkweed. Back where he belonged. However, instead of the joy he would have expected himself to feel, he instead got hit with a peculiar wave of sorrow. He would be leaving for Milkweed, which, in itself was both reluctantly a cause for exhilaration and misery. 

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he'd grown a bit fond of Galaxy Hills, and the people here. However, specifically _why_ this was paining him so much was a mystery to the British Wizard. It must have shown on face, because his book of a companion stopped himself in the middle of trying to make preparations to question him. "What's the matter? You should be overjoyed."

Kyle frowned. "I am! I... am. I just... I guess I'm a little upset to be saying goodbye to Galaxy Hills, for one reason or another. But it's nothing to be concerned about, I'll just have to get it over with like ripping off a Band-Aid. Then, to Milkweed it is!"

A knowing look passed over the Necronomicon's book cover, but he said nothing as the young Conjurer exited the room, likely headed to his bedroom to begin packing. Instead, he flipped himself open to his contents, a fretful idea popping up in his mind. He thought he knew what might be going on, but the book hoped he was wrong. Otherwise, his young master had himself in quite the predicament. 

\-----------------

Two days had already passed, and Kyle had kept silent about his leaving for Milkweed. He just... didn't know what to say to anybody. Would anyone even notice when he was gone? He sighed as he ducked through the door of his history class. The moment he walked in, another teen, still clad in the purple and green get-up from when Kyle had first met him, waved excitedly at him. Suddenly, that sadness that had been hovering over him for the past two days hit him again. Well, he knew one person who would notice he was gone. Two, actually. The teen always dressed in purple and green and his smaller sidekick. 

"Hello, Fanboy." Kyle sighed once again, sitting down at his desk next to said teen. The four years that had gone by that Kyle had known Fanboy and Chum Chum, he'd grown to become less and less annoyed by their antics. That isn't to say they didn't annoy him _at all_ , because they absolutely _did_ , but Kyle found himself now not just tolerating their company, but becoming _fond_ of it. And now? Now he was actually going to _miss_ them. 

He was afraid of how much, actually. 

Fanboy, being the attentive, _invasive_ spirit that he was, immediately notice Kyle's dampened mood. "Is everything okay Kyle?" 

"Oh, yes, everything is fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm just... I'm not feeling so good, that's all." Kyle brushed off the question, as he would much rather avoid the subject of leaving altogether until he actually had to do so.

Fanboy looked towards his conjuring friend with sympathy and care, a look that sent odd trills into Kyle's stomach. "Oh no! Are you sick?"

Kyle shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that." 

Then he sighed again. He couldn't leave without telling Fanboy he was leaving. It wasn't fair to the other boy. "Listen, Fanboy, I actually have to tell you something." He began, and immediately continued upon seeing that the super-hero outfit clad teen's attention never wavered from him. "I'm... leaving for Milkweed Academy tomorrow." 

The boy next to him said nothing, but based on the look on his face, you'd imagine Kyle had just told him that the entire world was ending. Or the Frosty Freeze Machine was permanently damaged, or something. "W-What? You're leaving?"

Kyle nodded, the feeling in his chest squeezing and tightening. Why was this so difficult for him to do? "Yes, tomorrow. I only found out two days ago, but I wanted to tell you before I go. I wanted to... say goodbye, I suppose." 

Kyle stopped talking. It wasn't making anything better. Fanboy was about to start crying. Kyle, for reasons he couldn't explain if you paid him, immediately felt the need to comfort the other teen to make him feel better. "Oh, don't look so sad. We can... send each other letters back and forth while I'm there. I can come visit on holiday breaks!" 

Fanboy started crying anyway. "Really?" 

Kyle found himself nodding and promising. "Yes, of course, of course."

Fanboy, being the invasive and over affectionate person he was, got out of his seat and practically fell into Kyle's lap to give him a hug. The British Wizard just hugged his friend back, patting him and surprisingly not caring about the scene they were causing.

Well, it looked like he was keeping in contact with Fanboy either way. 

\-----------------

A little over twenty-four hours later, Kyle was standing with a few suitcases packed outside his home. Well---technically, now former home. The Brit was waiting for the griffin that would be sent from Milkweed Academy to take him there. But he wasn't alone.

He had the Necronomicon under his arm, and an out-of-the-norm sullen Fanboy was standing with him, as well as his counterpart, Chum Chum. Fanboy had insisted on seeing Kyle off in his last moments in Galaxy Hills. Honestly, the Conjurer thought he was being a bit dramatic. It's not like the boy in the purple cowl would never hear from him again. In fact, Fanboy had made sure Kyle had his mailing information, and vice versa, at least four times today alone. Plus, he'd managed to convince the British wizard to promise to come visit next Holiday vacation.

Kyle found himself wanting to sigh, but found his lips begin to curl up in a sad sort of smile instead. Somebody was really, actually going to miss him, and the redhead was a little fearful of how much he was going to miss Fanboy back. If he had gone back and told himself four years ago, when he'd first met the hyperactive pair, how he was feeling now? His eleven-year-old self would have never believed him, but it was true. He'd grown fond of Fanboy and Chum Chum, particularly the former. But now he had to leave to go back to Milkweed Academy, a goal he has been trying to reach since he got expelled. So why did he feel such a tightness in his chest when he thought about it? 

He didn't have much time to figure it out, though. The griffin was in sight. 

"Well, boys, there's my ride. I suppose this is goodbye, but only for now." Kyle spoke, turning to look back at his friends after catching sight of the griffin. Before either of the other boys could speak, the griffin landed by their feet. 

Fanboy started tearing up again. Kyle didn't have to say anything this time though, as his smaller companion spoke up, patting at the other's back. "Aw, Fanboy! Don't cry. Kyle is gonna write to us and come visit!" 

Kyle nodded along at his words. Why... why was it bothering him so much to see Fanboy so sad? 

"I know. I know. I'm just... I'm gonna miss Kyle so mu-uch." Fanboy sniffled before running over to hug Kyle another time. 

While the Conjurer might have once recoiled, he now let himself envelope Fanboy fully into his arms, delivering comforting pats. He couldn't let on how much this was affecting him, though. "Yes, yes. I'm sure you'll be dying to hear from me, Kyle the Conjurer, so I'll take pity and write to you as soon as I can once I'm at Milkweed. You'll be soaking my entire sweater with your tears soon, and this isn't worth that." 

Kyle caught the Milkweed griffin giving him the side-eye. Fanboy wouldn't let go, though. This time Kyle actually had to stifle a sigh. "Fanboy, I have to go. The griffin is getting impatient."

The cowl-clad boy squeezed at Kyle for a moment, holding onto him tight before stepping back. Kyle felt a jab in his chest seeing tears going down Fanboy's face. He always was very affectionate and emotional. "Okay, okay. You have to go. I'm sure you're gonna do great at Milkweed, just like you did here. Just... don't forget about me, okay?" 

Something about that line was honestly heartbreaking. Kyle gave him a sincere smile. "I won't. Not ever." 

Once he realized how vulnerable that sounded, he tried to cover it up. "How could I forget a character like you, anyway? I mean, your hyperactivity and spandex alone is extremely unforgettable. I'm sure your image is burned into my mind forever." He said, before adding a moment later. "I'll write to you." 

Fanboy and Chum Chum just nodded. "Okay." 

And with that, Kyle was seated on the back of the griffin, ready to set off to Milkweed Academy for the next years of his life. 

He didn't get very far, though. The most peculiar thing Kyle had ever experienced happened shortly after the griffin had taken off and began to fly towards Milkweed. They got towards the outskirts of Galaxy Hills, and suddenly, the griffin crashed in mid-air. Thankfully, Kyle managed to hold on just fine as well as keeping his grip on the Necronomicon. It was as if the griffin had stumbled into an invisible wall. 

The griffin shook it's head and steadied itself before trying again to get past the point that he had crashed, and the same thing occurred. Once more, with the same results. 

"I don't understand! What's going on?" Kyle said, more to himself than anything.

However, he still received a reply. "My dear boy, I think I might have an idea." The words were slightly muffled due to the position the Necronomicon was in, so Kyle quickly scrambled to move the book to a better place. 

"Well? What's the problem? Why can't we move?" Kyle asked, slightly hysterical. What could be causing this? Suddenly, the feeling of a cold stone dropping into his belly hit him. Was this some sort of trick of Sigmund's? Sigmund was always out to ruin his life...

"I need to test the theory to be sure, my boy. Have the griffin deposit you on the ground at the particular point that he's unable to get past. Then, we will run a test." The book spoke. 

Kyle glanced at the griffin. "Well, you heard the man! Er... book. Please, take me to the ground so we can fix this as soon as possible!" 

The griffin just shrugged it's shoulders as if this was just another casual occurrence for him, and did as asked. Soon, Kyle's feet were back on the ground. He hopped off the griffin's back with the Necronomicon in his hands. "Well, what now?" 

"Alright, young wizard. I need you to walk forward and see if you hit any sort of forcefield to hold you in place---or, to keep you in Galaxy Hills." The book of the dead instructed. 

The Conjurer wasted no time in following the instruction, walking forward. He was slightly hesitant out of fear for what the results might be, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of whatever this was if he was to get to Milkweed.

And, just like the griffin had, he'd ran smack into a invisible sort of wall, which there was no getting past. He tried side stepping, pressing his hands against the field, and had no luck at all in getting through it.

"Alright, alright, you may stop. You could hurt yourself if you continue trying to get through. However, send the griffin through without you to see what happens. I fear my conclusions seem to be correct, but this last test will let me know for sure." The Necronomicon spoke, a grave tone in it's voice.

Kyle didn't even have to say anything to the griffin, with just one look, the magical beast bounded and took flight. Without the young wizard on his back, he was able to make it past the Galaxy Hills boundaries with no trouble. However, like a good creature, it flew back and landed down next to Kyle once more to try to make sense of the situation. Somebody would have to report it back to Milkweed, after all. 

"Well, Necronomicon, what is it? Why can't I leave Galaxy Hills?" The redhead asked, a mix of emotions going through his head. Panic, irritation, anger; and a mild sense of relief, which puzzled him but he pushed it to the back of his mind for now.

The book in his hands sighed. "My dear boy, I'm afraid that you have a case of a Wizard's Soul Bond."

Now, the predominant emotion Kyle felt was confusion. He tilted his head slightly. "Wizard's Soul Bond? I've never heard of that ailment before..." 

"This is because it is not an ailment. Not really. You are not sick. Wizard Soul Bonds occur often, but usually do not cause problems like this. One may argue that the story of Wizard Soul Bonds is a beautiful tale, but they can also become quite the hassle. In your case, it is starting out as a hassle." The Necronomicon began to explain.

But the Brit teen was beginning to get impatient. This was all too much, and he wanted to know what was going on _now_. "But _what_ is it? Why is it disabling me from leaving?" 

The Necronomicon had learned to see when it's young master was getting snippy. "My dear boy, everyone has a soulmate. In wizards, the soul can recognize it's mate much before the person themselves realizes they've come in contact with their soulmate. However, if a wizard meets their soulmate without knowing it, and try to leave where their soulmate resides? They simply cannot. The soul itself emits a forcefield large enough to hold it's body within the perimeter it's mate is located in. Is this connecting?" 

"...Soulmate? _Wizard's_ Soulmate? Can't leave because of it...? Oh, I need to sit down for this." Kyle said, beginning to make sense of where this was going and lowering himself to the ground. 

"Yes, my dear boy. It seems you have connected with your soulmate, and while you don't know who it is yet, your soul clearly does. Your soulmate is somewhere in Galaxy Hills, and until you figure out who it is and what to do about this predicament, you will be unable to leave. Your soul is holding you down here. But, you will be just fine in the end. This is one of the instances of fate taking over, my dear boy. I believe you may already have feelings for the boy who is your soulmate, which will make things even better." The book of the dead hinted. 

Kyle, on the other hand, said nothing. He was just trying to take it all in. He had not seen this coming and it was a lot to process all at once. So, soulmates were a real thing and not just old wives' tales. Kyle had a soulmate, a soulmate who lived in Galaxy Hills. All he knew about his soulmate was that he already knew him, he lived in Galaxy Hills, and that his soulmate was a boy. Not that the last fact was surprising, Kyle had never... _liked_ girls. In fact, the only person he had ever had any romantic experience with had been a boy. 

Kyle shivered. Well, the good thing was, he knew for sure his soulmate wasn't Sigmund. Sigmund definitely wasn't in Galaxy Hills. As much as he hated thinking about it, Kyle had once been completely enamored by that Sorcerer. Enough that he had once _dated_ him, some time ago. However that had gone sour rather quickly, and now Sigmund was out to sabotage him at any time, so it was a huge relief to know his soulmate certainly wasn't Sigmund. 

But now... he had to figure out who his soulmate actually was. 

\----------------

Suitcases, one Necronomicon, and one Kyle were brought back into Kyle's home in Galaxy Hills. The griffin was now heading back to Milkweed Academy to give an update to the board as to why their student wouldn't be attending right this moment. They had to know of Wizard Soul Bonds and how they worked. The Necronomicon had assured him that the board would understand and wouldn't hold it against him. The board had dealt with cases such as his before and his admission to Milkweed would still be available to him should he still want it when he figured out who his soulmate was.

At the statement, Kyle had blanched. Why _wouldn't_ he want to go to Milkweed once this was all over? He'd been wanting and attempting to go back since he'd gotten expelled! Then again... a small part of him had been relieved that he wouldn't be leaving Galaxy Hills today.

The question was, now what did he do? He supposed just continue going to the high school in Galaxy Hills for the time being whilst he tried to track down who his mystery soul mate was.

But for the moment, all Kyle could do was _think_ and it was starting to drive him a little bit crazy. Maybe it was best if he didn't think about the current situation all at once. But where could he go? He didn't exactly have a lot of friends here, except... well, Fanboy and Chum Chum. While the pair may have often got on his nerves and he wouldn't normally go looking to spend more time with them than he already had too, the idea was enticing compared to spending the evening going bonkers over something he could barely wrap his head around. Plus, well, Fanboy had seemed so sad to see him go. Something about that had bothered Kyle. It might cheer the other boy up to see Kyle wasn't leaving so soon. 

So, in a flourish, Kyle got up and began the walk to the superhero-wanna be boys' home.

\--------------

On the couch sat an inconsolable Fanboy. Chum Chum had done everything he could to cheer his best friend up, but it seemed he wasn't going to get over Kyle's leaving in just one day. Chum Chum wasn't sure why, but Fanboy was particularly fond of Kyle. Part of him might be jealous of how much the other teen admired the wizard, after all, he already filled the role of Fanboy's best friend, but it felt different somehow from a platonic affection. The best thing he could do for the purple and green clad teen was sit and wait it out with him.

Kyle was probably at Milkweed already, and Fanboy felt strangely empty, as though part of himself had been ripped away. Of course, Fanboy had other friends, he had his dear Chum Chum, but something had always been different about Kyle. Fanboy had come to a realization that he'd developed a crush on the other boy some time ago, but had never told another soul. This was why it might not have made sense to anyone else as to why Fanboy was so upset about Kyle's departure. Kyle had been the first and only person he'd ever liked-liked. Er, well, the first person he'd ever _seriously_ liked-liked. There had been that weird time with Muk Muk, but he didn't like to think about it. 

It had been three hours since they'd said goodbye, and Fanboy was still teary-eyed and broken down. That's when a knock sounded on their front door. "Uh, Chum Chum, could you get that? I feel like I'm not in the right state to greet whoever's at the door." 

"On it, Fanboy." The smaller of the two pushed himself up off the couch and made his way to the door, swinging it open. 

Fanboy didn't bother to investigate who was at the door. Chum Chum was taking care of it, and they were speaking in hushed tones. The teen heard the door close, and Chum Chum spoke up. "Fanboy, look who's here to see us!" 

Sighing and trying to put on a happy face, Fanboy turned his attention towards where the door and his best friend was. However, the false joy that he was expressing quickly turned into genuine joy upon seeing who their guest was.

For a currently unknown reason, _Kyle_ was standing in the door way, almost shyly. He waved his hand. "Hello, Fanboy. I am back, I suppose." 

Fanboy immediately sprung up from his position, making his way over and smiling widely. "Kyle! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Milkweed?" 

Kyle seemed distressed at the mention. "It's a... long story. I don't really wish to discuss it, but the basics of it is that it had to do with my nature in wizardry and I physically cannot leave Galaxy Hills until I figure it out. So I'll still be here for a while yet." 

Part of Fanboy felt bad for Kyle, whatever was going on seemed to be upsetting him, and he knew how badly Kyle wanted to go back to Milkweed, but a lot of Fanboy was also very, very happy that the other boy would be staying for a while. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. But also, what was Kyle doing _here?_ Kyle didn't visit very often.

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry you can't go to Milkweed right now, but I'm also really glad you can stay here for a little longer. And not that you aren't always welcome, but, what did you come over here for?" Fanboy asked, feeling his heart begin to beat harder. Did Kyle come over because he wanted to see him? 

Kyle's body language reverted back to a bit of shyness. "Well, to be quite honest, I'm quite distressed by these new events. I would quite like to get my mind off of it. I felt I could use the company of friends. Could I spend the rest of the day with you two?" 

Fanboy practically lit up. "Buddy! Of course you can! Come on!" 

He couldn't resist. He gave Kyle another hug before grabbing his hand and leading him inside. Kyle felt heat rushing to his face feeling their fingers intertwined, going willingly further into the Fanboy-Chum Chum residence.

\--------------

Kyle left Fanboy and Chum Chum's hours later, the sky having long gone dark. It was a good thing they didn't have to get up for school tomorrow morning. To his surprise, Kyle was feeling much better than anticipated considering what had happened earlier today. In fact, he had a weird feeling in his chest, like something was glowing warm inside of it. His belly felt mildly fluttery as well, but no matter. Kyle could deal with... whatever this was, later. He had a much more important mystery to solve: figuring out whoever his soulmate was. 

Why couldn't they just have matching marks somewhere, or something? How was one to figure out who their soulmate was? Kyle had always imagined his soulmate would be someone like him; a practitioner of wizardry, intelligent, classy and mild-mannered with a fondness for tea. He couldn't think of anyone like that in Galaxy Hills.

He opened the door to his own manager and trudged back inside. "Necronomicon!" He called. 

The book came out of his place on the shelf at the Conjurer's call. "Where have you been, my dear boy?" He asked, out of knowing curiosity. 

"I... went to Fanboy and Chum Chum's home. I needed to get my mind off this whole Wizard's Soul Bond business before I went crazy thinking too much about it." Kyle replied, feeling as though he were being interrogated.

"You mean those two wild boys? The tall one with the purple and green spandex and his little friend in the orange? I thought they drove you crazy themselves." The Necronomicon pressed, slowly seeing a pattern. He would never tell his young master, as that would technically be breaking the rules and nature of a Wizard's Soul Bond, but it wouldn't hurt to know himself who Kyle's soulmate was. 

"Yes, those two. Their names are Fanboy and Chum Chum, although I doubt those are their real names. I will admit, while those two do have a habit of driving me a bit insane, their mindless company was appreciated tonight. But that's besides the point, I have questions for you." Kyle changed the subject. He had brought his Necronomicon out for a reason.

"I see. I presume it has to do with your soul bond?" The book asked.

Kyle nodded, allowing himself to flop down on his sofa after such a long day. "Yes. How am I expected to _find_ my soulmate? Or, well, figure out who it is. You said I already know him because my soul recognized him, but I can't think of anyone who's like me in Galaxy Hills. I wouldn't be compatible with anyone here." 

The Necronomicon was able to answer his inquiry instantly, and in depth. After all, he was the book of the dead, meaning he knew quite a bit about souls and their nature. "My dear boy, your soulmate does not have to be similar to you to be your perfect match. While, yes, in some cases soulmates can be very similar, in other cases, some are opposites. It's almost like a balancing act. A soulmate is meant to complement your soul. When together, you two should make an equilibrium, and sometimes two opposites are needed to complete that. I fully believe your soulmate is closer to being opposite to you than to being similar. Being similar is not necessary for love. In fact, it doesn't have to be love at first, either. Many people started off not getting along with their soulmate but grew to love them." 

Kyle chewed on his lip a bit in worry as that sunk in. So his soulmate _could_ be similar to himself, but his soulmate could also be quite the opposite. He still had much to figure out, though. "Alright... but _how_ do I figure out who they are? Unfortunately, there's no signs that'll be hitting me in the face saying 'this is your soulmate'. How do I know for sure that I've found them?"

"That last part is a little bit funny, my dear boy. I do not have a clear answer to give you. It hits everyone a little differently, but when you figure it out, you'll know he's your soulmate. You will feel it with certainty, I can promise you that." The Necronomicon told him, as he knew that much to be true. There were no big physical points that would guarantee you had found your soulmate, but when one had found their true soulmate, they just _knew._

The young Brit wizard sighed. He supposed that was enough information to go off of for now. He yawned, tiredness suddenly hitting him all at once. "Alright. I suppose I'll go off to bed now and sleep on it. Maybe I'll be able to make more sense of it in the morning." 

"Perhaps you will. Goodnight my dear boy, sleep well." The Necronomicon bid him goodnight as he pushed himself off the couch and slunk up the stairs to his bedroom.

Kyle used magic to get himself into his pajamas, and headed into his bathroom to brush through his red hair and take care of his teeth. He brushed them well before getting his night-time headgear in place. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a moment. Would his soulmate like his teeth and his braces? Well, he supposed it didn't matter if the mystery boy did or not. His soulmate was stuck with him _and_ his teeth, just as he was stuck with them. 

The Brit then moved back to his bedroom, shutting off the lights and making sure the nightlight was on before moving to his bed, grabbing Admiral Fluffington and tucking him into his chest. However, sleep did not come easy to him. Thoughts from the day kept running through his head, refusing to let him rest. 

Seriously, the faster Kyle found his soulmate, the better. He stayed up for a while thinking about it. How could he find him? Well, he supposed narrowing it down could help. It had to be someone his age, right? He already _knew_ the person, he just didn't know who it was yet. Alright, that made it a bit easier. It was likely someone he went to school with. 

But then, the Necronomicon had said he might already have feelings for the boy who was his soulmate. Who could that possibly be? Hesitantly, Kyle thought back to when he had positive feelings for Sigmund when they were... dating. He remembered feeling his heart beating faster in the newer stages, a confusing want to see Sigmund but not being sure why, but in the later stages, a simple warmth and gentle happiness taking over himself. He remembered being sad seeing Sigmund upset. It had taken him a while to realize just what it was that he had been feeling.

Now he thought back to how he had been feeling today. He was immensely frustrated and upset that he was unable to get to Milkweed now that he had been readmitted after all this time, but an odd part of him had been relieved. He was confusedly distressed at seeing how upset Fanboy had been at his departure, and when he went back to Fanboy's house after finding he couldn't be leaving Galaxy Hills anytime soon, he'd felt oddly comforted and... _warm_ and happy after seeing the boy again and spending the evening with him.

Oh. _Oh no._

All of the words Necronomicon had said to him, explaining about soulmates, flooded back to Kyle. There was a good chance that Kyle's soulmate was the opposite of him, and Fanboy fit that description to a T. Where Kyle was a hard worker, nose buried in books, quiet and reserved and serious; Fanboy was a bit of a slacker, more focused on play and fun, loud and affectionate and all over the place. Put them together and they might create quite a balance.

The Necronomicon had also said that it wasn't always love at first sight either. Many soulmates at first did not get along, but grew to love each other over time. Kyle couldn't _stand_ Fanboy and Chum Chum when he had first met them, but over the four years he had known them, he'd grown to tolerate them more and more, to the point where he considered them friends and had gone to them on purpose. He'd grown fond of them, but specifically fond of the taller one in the ridiculous green and purple outfit. It had bothered him so much to see him upset, part of him had wanted to stay behind in Galaxy Hills. And now he think he knew the reason.

The Necronomicon had also said that he believed Kyle already had feelings for his soulmate. And now Kyle was realizing Fanboy sparked feelings into him, fond ones. Warm ones. Feelings he had only felt once before, in a romantic involvement. 

Oh, this was bad. Kyle had a crush on Fanboy. And he was pretty sure Fanboy was his _soulmate._

\------------------

The first thing the ginger wizard did when he woke up, after a very rough night of sleep, was march straight down the stairs and called upon the Necronomicon. 

Once the Necronomicon came out, Kyle didn't even give the poor book a chance to speak before he cut right to the chase. "My soulmate is Fanboy, isn't he?"

"Well, you figured that out quite quickly my dear boy." The book of the dead responded, not even phased by the interaction. Since his young master had in fact figured it out, the book could confirm it.

"Yes, well, I was up last night thinking too much. And now I know that dim-witted ninny is my _soulmate._ And that I have a crush on said dim-witted ninny." The Conjurer groaned.

"Well, nobody gets to choose their soulmate, dear boy. You'll become grateful for this later, I promise you. Additionally, you now have part of the puzzle completed to dissolve the force-field around Galaxy Hills." The Necronomicon comforted. 

Kyle sighed. He still had a lot to sort through in his mind.

\-------------

When school came around after the weekend, Kyle found himself growing nervous when his history class approached. That was the first class he shared with Fanboy, and normally this would be no cause for alarm. But that was _before_ Kyle had the knowledge that the other teen was his soulmate, and before he had realized he had developed feelings for him.

Kyle didn't even know if he wanted this or not. He supposed he didn't have a choice, but... he hadn't had the best experience with romantic relationships. 

The only time had been with Sigmund, and while that had _started_ lovely, it had turned sour over time and ended quite explosively. Sigmund hadn't been the... kindest of partners. Instead of encouraging Kyle and lifting him up, Sigmund tended to put the Conjurer down and show off his own skill, passing him up instead. He often felt bad about himself when he was with Sigmund, like he wasn't good enough, which had caused the finality in the end of their relationship. Kyle didn't want to risk going through that again.

But then again, Fanboy was nothing like Sigmund. Where Sigmund could be mocking and down-putting, Fanboy always played along with Kyle and tried to team up with him and support him, even if he didn't always exactly believe the things that Kyle said. He was always kind of awed by Kyle and let Kyle decide things for himself. Fanboy had tried to care for him when he was sick, and tried to cheer up when he was drastically upset, and was insanely upset with Kyle's departure, going to show that he clearly deeply cared for Kyle. While the ginger didn't always approve of the other boy's actions, they were always well-intended. 

But... would Fanboy even feel the same? Would Fanboy _want_ Kyle as his soulmate?

Well, they were soulmates. Fate said they were meant to be together, so it must be.

Maybe... maybe it would be okay. 

He still had to get through this history class though. This would be the first time he was seeing Fanboy since his discovery. 

Upon entering the room, he saw the purple-and-green clad teen sitting in his usual spot. He got to see Fanboy light up upon seeing Kyle entering the room, a sight that made flutters go off in his belly and a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

Kyle found himself smiling shyly at Fanboy. 

"Hi Kyle! I'm glad you're here!" He said, probably referencing the fact that Kyle was supposed to be gone at Milkweed already. Regardless, the phrase made his heart start going just a bit faster and his blush darken. Oh, this was going to be a fun period. 

\------------------

It had been about a week since Kyle had made his realization. He had managed to get through that first period with only minor mishaps and only stuttering over his words a couple of times when talking to who was now the object of his affections. However, it didn't get easier as time went on. In fact, he seemed to become _more_ nervous every single time he was around Fanboy. 

He was just scared, he supposed. He still wasn't entirely sure of whether he even wanted this or not, or if Fanboy returned his feelings or not. Well, he was his soulmate, so they were _supposed_ to wind up together as they were literally built for one another, so it was likely Kyle wouldn't get hurt nearly as much as the first time...

However, today he was dealing with another sort of problem. Kyle had fallen ill.

He had been on bed-rest for most of the day; or, well, couch-rest. He'd gone down the stairs to have the Necronomicon look him over and just hadn't felt like making his way back up the stairs to get into his bed. The couch would do just fine. 

It was nearing three p.m. when a knock sounded on his front door. Oh, who could that possibly be? The Conjurer hadn't been expecting anyone, yet he had an odd suspicion of who it might be. However, the two usually didn't knock.

He didn't bother to get up off the couch. He just used his wand to open the door. Just as he suspected, he caught a glimpse of a face masked in purple. Surprisingly, but also unsurprisingly, he didn't feel the need to slam the door in their faces. In fact, he rather _wanted_ to invite them inside. "Oh, come in you two."

Fanboy stepped inside obligingly. "Uh, two? Oh. It's actually just me here, Kyle." 

In confusion, the ginger sat up on the couch to get a better look. True to his word, there was no Chum Chum by the other boy's side. "I see. Where is your sidekick?" He asked, voice slightly rasping.

"Ah, we heard you were sick, so I brought over what you missed during our classes together. Chum Chum decided to go home, we know you can get a little uh... overwhelmed with the two of us together when you're sick." The super-hero wanna be teen explained, a little sheepish. 

That was... honestly considerate. Kyle nodded. "Well, thank you for the gesture. You can set the stuff down on the table here if you'd like." 

Fanboy did as he suggested, then turned to get a better look at his friend. "Is there anything I can do for you? No offense or anything buddy, but you don't look so good."

Kyle couldn't even bring himself to be offended. "Yes, I am well aware of that fact. That's what happens when people fall ill. But no, I'm okay. Thank you for the offer."

The other boy pressed his lips together in contemplation. Honestly, he both wanted to help the wizard feel better, but he also wanted to spend some time with him. He had missed him in his absence at school. "Are you sure? Have you been eating and drinking water? Oh, I could make you some tea?" 

Kyle felt himself crumbling and giving into the idea more and more as Fanboy rambled on. Tea... and his company... sounded very appealing at the moment. "Do you _know_ how to make tea, Fanboy?" He asked. 

Fanboy nodded immediately. "Yeah, actually. Sometimes Chum Chum and I will have this special kind of tea when we can't sleep. I'll go start making you tea, and I'll be right back with it." The energetic boy smiled at him, then bustled his way into Kyle's kitchen. 

Fanboy had wound up staying most of the night with Kyle. Once he had finished with Kyle's tea---which, wasn't half bad if he said so himself, he had sat down on the sofa with him to tell him in greater detail about what he had missed during the school day. He had even _explained_ the homework, which, Kyle didn't know he could pay attention enough to be able to do that.

When the ginger had asked, the other teen looked sheepish again. "Um... I kind of paid more attention today than I normally would because I knew you might need my help since you missed the lesson..." While that much _was_ true, Fanboy was also more focused on the class material because he didn't have Kyle _there_ next to him to distract him. 

Despite his illness, the wizard could feel himself blushing. Fanboy was being awfully considerate of him, but then again, that's just what Fanboy did. He was a sweet, although annoying, kid, so what made this any different?

Once the homework had been explained, Fanboy had actually just outright asked if he could stay a while to keep Kyle company since the sick boy had been lonely all day. It hadn't taken much convincing to get the Conjurer to agree. 

They had kept very calm, and Kyle was honestly very impressed with the way that the other teen was acting. He was quieter than normal, while still managing to be very much himself. He kept offering to get or make Kyle things to help him feel better and was just in general very attentive. They spent most of the evening just watching television. Fanboy let Kyle choose the programs they were watching with no argument or complaint what-so-ever. 

It was now around seven p.m., Fanboy still next to him on the couch in front of the television. The ill wizard was wrapped up in his favorite blanket as he felt fatigue begin to hit him. Slowly but surely, he felt his head begin to droop and his body begin to lean slightly. Of course, he had begun to lean into the other boy, his head falling on Fanboy's shoulder. 

All of a sudden quite nervous, his eyes flicked to Fanboy to try to measure his reaction. All the purple-and-green clad teen did was smile softly, and placed his arm around Kyle's back and side.

It made Kyle's heart skip a little, butterflies float in his belly and a blush rise to his cheeks.

Oh, he wanted this.

\----------------

Kyle now knew just who his soulmate was and that he wanted... _something_ with said soulmate. A relationship. 

However, he really wasn't sure what to do with this information. _Knowing_ this information didn't make the issue about going to Milkweed any better. In fact, now that he knew his soulmate was residing in Galaxy Hills made it all the more complicated. Kyle still wanted to _go_ to Milkweed, he'd been trying to get back there since he'd gotten expelled, but... Fanboy couldn't go with him. He would either have to stay here in Galaxy Hills to be with Fanboy, or put the relationship with his soulmate on hold while he attended Galaxy Hills.

Well, he actually didn't have a relationship with Fanboy yet. Maybe once he talked this out with the other boy, he would get a better grasp about what he should do about... everything else. Quite frankly, Kyle didn't think he had a choice. He needed to tell the other boy the truth about what was going on, which was why he had the phone up to his ear, the number for the Fanlair already punched in and dialing.

He fidgeted slightly as the phone rang, waiting for somebody to pick up on the other line. He couldn't believe he was really about to do this. 

"Hello? Fanboy and Chum Chum residence." A voice sounded on the other line, a voice that Kyle knew well. Just who he was looking to talk too.

"Ah, Fanboy, hello. It's Kyle." He started, just in case Fanboy didn't recognize his voice over the phone.

"Oh! Hey, Kyle! What's up?" The other boy asked.

"Um, I need to talk to you, about something important. Would you mind coming over?" Kyle asked, cutting straight to the chase. Honestly, he'd prefer to get the uncomfortable discussion over with so he could begin dealing with the aftermath, of whatever outcome there was.

"You, inviting me to come hang out? Well, this is unexpected. I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Fanboy chirped.

Before he could hang up though, Kyle hurried to get another word in. "Yes, that sounds great. Do come alone please though, it's rather personal and is just a conversation for you and I."

There was moment of silence on the other line before the superhero wanna be teen replied. "Okay, I won't bring Chum Chum this time. I'm sure he won't mind if I'm gone for a little bit, I'll tell him it's important."

Kyle smiled a little. "Okay, thank you. I'll see you soon."

"For sure, Kyle!"

And with that, the phone call was done.

Now Kyle just had to wait fifteen minutes for his soulmate to get here. 

The Brit wizard spent most of those fifteen minutes anxiously pacing. It did not help pass the time, but soon enough, the front door bell rang. Well, at least he'd grown to have the decency to ring the doorbell or knock instead of just coming in unannounced. 

He went to the door and opened it to allow his soulmate inside. "Come in, Fanboy." 

The other boy smiled at him. "Thanks, Kyle! What do you wanna talk to me about?" 

The ginger wizard couldn't help himself from smiling back. "Well, let's take a seat on the couch and I'll tell you all about it. Would you like anything first, though? I can make tea, or something else?"

Fanboy shook his head. "Aw, no, but thanks. Chum Chum and I actually had just finished slurping down a Frosty Freezy Freeze when you called me." 

Kyle nodded. Well, he guessed there was nothing else to do but cut to the chase. "Well, I called you down here for a very important reason. Fanboy, you remember a few weeks ago when I was supposed to go to Milkweed but couldn't?"

Fanboy's eyes went wide. "Yeah... are you going now?" 

Kyle shook his head. "No, not yet. I honestly am not sure if I will go, now." 

The boy in the purple and green spandex tilted his head. "Why not? Haven't you been trying to get back into that place since... well, since you got to Galaxy Hills?"

The Brit nodded. "Yes, that is true, but, well, things are much more complicated now. Tell me, Fanboy, have you ever heard of the term 'soulmates'?" 

To his surprise, the other boy immediately nodded. "Of course I have! It's supposed to be the one person that's built to be specially for you, and you're supposed to fall in love and be together forever." 

Kyle nodded once more. "Yes, that's basically the exact definition. Well, since I'm a wizard, having a soulmate can be a little more... complicated. I couldn't leave for Milkweed because my soulmate lives in Galaxy Hills and I didn't know who it was yet. But... I figured it out. I know who it is now."

Fanboy looked almost a little sad as he asked: "Who is it?"

Kyle pressed his lips together due to nerves. Well, this was it. "It's you, Fanboy. You're my soulmate, and well, I am yours. And as I came to that realization, I also realized how I feel about you. You're not just a friend in my eyes, not anymore. I... well, I have feelings for you. I, um... like-like you, if you will."

Fanboy was silent, and it made Kyle nervous. "Um... well... what do you think?"

With no words, Fanboy just leapt across the couch and swept Kyle up into a hug. He squeezed the Brit wizard just a little too tightly, but who was he to complain? "I am so happy to hear you say that!"

Now the ginger was a little confused, but he gripped onto Fanboy just the same. "You are?" 

He felt the other boy nod against him before he pulled back, but never taking his hands from Kyle. "Yes! Kyle... I've felt that way about you for a long time... Months! Maybe even a year! I... I don't know how long actually." 

Immediately, Kyle felt a rush of butterflies erupt in his belly. Oh, this was wonderful news! He had nothing to worry about after all.

Well... that was a lie. He now had to worry about what to do about Milkweed. It was funny, in a way. Every time he'd gotten so, so close to getting back into the academy, Fanboy and his companion had come along and had somehow prevented it. Now, he was doing it again. 

Fanboy was the one who spoke next. "Well, Kyle, not that I'm not excited and overjoyed and all, but... what now? I mean... what do _we_ do now?" 

Kyle fidgeted a little as he landed on an idea. Nerves shot a little into his belly as he said it aloud. "Well... would you like to try, um, entering a romantic relationship with me?" 

Fanboy smiled brightly once again. "Are you asking me if I wanna be your boyfriend? Because, heck yeah I do!"

The ginger wizard smiled back just as brightly. "Wonderful, then. Together we'll be." He said, squeezing the other boy's hand as they were still intertwined.

There was silence between them for a moment before the other spoke up again, seemingly somewhat shy for once. "Hey, Kyle?"

The one in question hummed, looking at his now partner. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Kyle felt his heart jump at the question, but he knew he couldn't say no. It was quite nerve-wracking considering this was going to be his first kiss in his life, but it was also his first kiss with his _soulmate._ His significant other for life. Well, despite his nerves, he knew he wanted it. Plus, he'd have to kiss him eventually anyway. Why not sooner than later?

Kyle nodded resolutely. "Would you kindly?"

Before they moved in to seal the deal though, Fanboy held up his hands. "One moment, Kyle. I need to show you something first."

Kyle was immediately confused. What could the other boy possibly have to show him? That was when Fanboy moved his hands back towards his mask. "Now, the only other person to have seen me without this is Chum Chum. But I figure as my soulmate, you have the right to see my true face." 

And with that, the purple cowl was removed to reveal the rest of Fanboy's face with his hair. The sight made Kyle's heart skip a beat. Honestly, the face underneath the mask wasn't all that surprising, you could probably envision it just fine, but his hair... well, that wasn't exactly anything all that special in itself. But it was _so_ cute. It was dirty blonde and just long enough to be barely considered shaggy, and suited the boy in front of him just right. It felt intimate, knowing he was the only one---except for Fanboy's lifetime best friend--- to see it. His soulmate's true form.

"And Kyle? One last thing. My name. It's Tobias. Tobias Cranapple III. I thought you should know. My mom told me once to never kiss someone without knowing their name, and... well."

The simple reveal made Kyle's heart flutter. He was being given access to information nobody else was because Fanboy trusted him as his soulmate. 

Kyle smiled gently. "Well, thank you for sharing this with me, Tobias."

With that, they inched towards each other on the sofa, and maybe a little awkwardly at first, leaned in and slotted their lips together. Once they connected, it was made all the more easier. Butterflies shot off in both of their bellies and fireworks exploded behind their eyelids. Kyle found his hands reaching for Fanboy's shoulders, gripping onto them as the other reached up to cradle his face in the kiss. Both boys' hearts pounded as the kiss continued, but both oddly felt completely at peace. As if something hadn't been right in the world until just now, where it was fixed.

It was... magical, honestly. Kyle supposed the act might have been the souls properly intertwining for the first time. 

Once they both began to run out of air, they reluctantly pulled apart. They opened their eyes and widened them at one another in surprise at the feelings that were coursing through them. "Wow." They both uttered at the same time, before giggling quietly. Why had Kyle been so afraid of this again?

"Wait... Kyle. Milkweed Academy." Fanboy said shortly after, tone sad.

Right, that was why.

He took a deep breath in. "Right... yes. Fanboy, honestly.... Do you mind not worrying about that right now? I'll need some time to think about it, but before I make any decisions, I... I want to enjoy being with you. It may help me make a decision later that will be better for both of us and our relationship." 

Fanboy nodded. "Okay... I guess I can not worry about it. But... I still don't want you to stay just because of me. Going back to Milkweed has been your dream since you _got_ to Galaxy Hills, wizard stuff is your passion and I don't wanna ruin that for you, even if I would love for you to stay here."

"Love, you wouldn't be ruining anything for me if I do decide to stay. What if I _want_ to stay on my own accord to be with you? That would be my own decision." Kyle explained, before his face went beet-red when he realized how he had started the sentence.

Apparently, Fanboy had noticed as well, as he began to smirk. "Calling me Love now, are we Kyle? Alright, I can accept that, _sweetheart."_

The ginger's face was on fire and he just wanted to cover up and hide, so that's what he did. He buried his face and groaned. "Oh, I can't believe I just said that." 

Fanboy just giggled, gently pulling Kyle's hands from his face and moving in to kiss both his cheeks. "Aw, come on, it's cute! You don't hate it, do you?"

Despite how embarrassing it was, Kyle couldn't truthfully say he hated it. "I... no. I can't say I'm opposed to the pet names. I... rather like them, actually."

Fanboy just smiled brighter. "I'm glad."

\------------------

Fanboy didn't go home until much later that night, both not wanting to part but knew they had too for the night. If there had been movie watching and a lot of cuddling and snuggling under blankets, while they focused more on each other than the movies... well, that was their business.

Kyle called the Necronomicon once his soulmate had left. The Book of the Dead came from it's nook at the summon. "So, my dear boy, you have worked things out with your soulmate?" 

Kyle nodded. "In fact, I did." 

The book responded with a smug reply. "I can see that. You're practically radiating joy, my dear boy. Although the question remains now, what are you to do about Milkweed?"

The mention of Milkweed was like dropping a rock into Kyle's stomach. "Honestly, I don't know yet. I would still rather like to go, but I also... don't want to leave Fanboy here now." 

"Well, my dear boy, there may be another solution to your predicament." The book declared.

Kyle looked at him quizzically, and when the Necronomicon didn't continue like he'd hoped, he had to speak the question out loud. "Well? What is it?"

"You remember I told you the school has dealt with issues before like this in the past, which is why they're holding your admittance until you figured out your whole dilemma. Well, while these instances are uncommon, they have happened before, so the academy knows how to handle them. I believe there is a program for such things. It should still be intact. You'll be able to attend school with a specially sorted schedule to allow you to visit your soulmate quite often." The Necronomicon explained.

Kyle mildly short-circuited with this newfound information. Knowing this probably would have made his life a whole lot easier. At least, he would've been less stressed knowing there was a solution that wouldn't force him to choose between his passion and school, and his soulmate. He found himself suddenly exasperated with the book in front of him. "Well, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Ah, I fear it would've lessened your enthusiasm to find your soulmate as soon as possible. After all, you would've believed there was a solution anyway, so you wouldn't have been in such a hurry." The book explained his reasoning, and Kyle supposed it made sense, in a way. Didn't change the fact that he was exasperated, though.

Well, now he knew what he could tell Fanboy. Or, Tobias. Kyle smiled to himself with that knowledge as he began to ask the Necronomicon more questions.

\--------------------

The next morning, Kyle's feet found him at the front door of the Fanlair. He wanted to waste no time in letting his soulmate... his _boyfriend_ what he had learned last night. It would take stress and worry off the both of them, he believed.

He went ahead and knocked on the door, hoping the boys would be up by now. He honestly wasn't sure what time they awoke every morning. 

To his luck, he only had to wait about ten seconds for the door to open, Fanboy being the one to appear behind it this time. As soon as he saw Kyle, his entire face lit up. Seeing this expression change in his soulmate gave Kyle butterflies. "Good morning, Kyle! What's up?"

Not seeing Chum Chum, but still keeping his voice low enough so only Fanboy could hear him, he spoke. "Hi, darling. I have good news to share with you. It's about, well, us; and Milkweed."

Fanboy nodded. Since Kyle had said it was good news, he wasn't worried. "Okay, but Chum Chum is awake. Do you mind coming in and waiting until we get a little privacy? I'm assuming it's a personal thing."

Kyle nodded. "Yes, that's fine. It... well, it gives me an excuse to see you, anyway." He smiled shyly, while Fanboy's face took on a slightly red tint.

"Well, please do come in," Fanboy started to say before his voice dropped, "sweetheart."

It was far too early to be feeling this many positive emotions. 

\-----------------------

Kyle did wind up having to wait a little while, but that was no concern of his. They'd had breakfast together seeing as the ginger had skipped having his at home, and afterwards Chum Chum had stated he had to run to the bathroom. Apparently this was a routine thing, because Fanboy had turned to him and said, "Well, he'll be in there for about ten minutes. He always is. You can talk to me about whatever it is now, if you want."

Kyle figured ten minutes was more than enough time to get the main point across. "Well, ten minutes should be just fine. I'll cut straight to the point. I was talking to many Necronomicon last night, and, he told me something quite useful. Apparently Milkweed has a special program for when you have a soulmate outside of the academy. I would be able to attend Milkweed while also coming here to visit you quite often." 

Fanboy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, which slowly started to form into a grin. "Seriously? You could go to Milkweed while still being able to see me?"

Kyle smiled back. "Yes, I will have to contact the school and see about getting it all sorted out, and I wouldn't be able to see you _every_ day, I would be able to see you much more often than I normally would if I was attending with the regular program." The ginger reached out, grabbing at the other boy's hand and squeezing it. "I rather think this is a perfect solution for us, but I wanted to talk to you and see how you feel and what you think."

Fanboy was nodding immediately. "Honestly, this is better than what I could have came up with. I would've just went with you, but I'm no wizard, just a pretend one, but I also couldn't leave Chum Chum so you would have had to take both of us. I wanted you to stay here so bad, but I couldn't ask you too. I know how badly you wanted to go back to Milkweed, even if I didn't understand why. I couldn't take that from you."

Kyle felt relief stirring in his belly. This all had been settled quite quickly, and without any pain. His eyes glanced to the clock. "Well, I'm glad we all got this sorted out. But, we do still have another five minutes before Chum Chum should be done..." His looked at Fanboy devilishly. "Anything you wanna do?"

Fanboy caught on immediately, grinning back just the same and responding with a flirtatious tone. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

And with that, their lips connected once again.

Five minutes later, they missed the sound of the toilet flushing and barely managed to pull apart in time to avoid getting caught.

It would have been worth it though.

\---------------

Well, it had all been settled. Kyle had contacted Milkweed and they had sent council members to investigate their case. Kyle had even had to deal with Sigmund, which had been... awkward. But at the same time, Kyle _had_ gotten some satisfaction out of the encounter.

Sigmund had seemed slightly bothered by the situation. "So... you've found your soulmate?" 

Kyle crossed his arms, closing himself off a little from the other wizard. "Yes, I have. Otherwise I wouldn't have the need for the Soul Bond program. I still wish to go to Milkweed, but I would like to avoid leaving my soulmate behind for the duration of my attendance. He's quite wonderful, despite not being a wizard himself, and I'm rather happy. What about you? Any sign of your soulmate yet?" He asked, knowing full well that Sigmund hadn't found his soulmate yet. For once, Kyle had upstaged him. Though, he found he didn't care nearly as much about that anymore. His insecurities had started to dissolve. 

The German averted his eyes. "No, not yet. I'm sure they're an esteemed wizard like myself, though. Shame yours' isn't, though." He tried to jab, with little affect. 

All Kyle could do was roll his eyes. Sigmund had no power over him anymore. Being with Fanboy had made him happier than he realized he could be, something Sigmund had _never_ done for him. In fact, Kyle pitied whoever Sigmund's soulmate was. Hopefully, Sigmund would be better to them than the German ever was to him. 

The council members that had come had interviewed them both to get a hold on just what had happened. They wanted to know how Kyle had been held back in Galaxy Hills, how he came to the realization that Fanboy was Kyle's soulmate, and what they wanted to do moving forward. Fanboy had actually cleaned up well for the interview too, and took it seriously. He was completely calm and relaxed, he answered the questions in a collected and intelligible manner as well. Not that the ginger wizard didn't love Fanboy's usual rambunctious personality, he did because that was just who Fanboy was, but the gesture in front of the council was extremely appreciated.

And well, the council had come up with a plan to apply the Soul Bond program. Kyle would be on campus at Milkweed three days of the week; Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. He would be back in Galaxy Hills Friday through Monday. He could just conjure up a griffin to take him back and forth when needs be. On Mondays and Fridays, as those were still school days, Kyle would be doing lessons through the computer. So, he got to stay with his soulmate four out of seven days of the week, while still attending the academy. 

Both boys were ecstatic to hear the final solution. It was honestly the best they could hope for, and Kyle agreed almost immediately. They had been together for a month at this point, and they would have another full two weeks together before he started attending Milkweed again. 

Those two weeks went incredibly fast, though. Because soon enough, it was that Monday night, Kyle and Fanboy were standing in front of the redheaded Brit's front door, suitcase in the wizard's hand. "Well, I'm off to school for the next three days. I'll be back Friday morning." He said, smiling slightly. He was a mixed bag of emotions currently, excited, relieved, but also a little sad. This would be the end of him attending school with Fanboy, meaning he didn't get to look forward to seeing him throughout the school day. It was alright, though. This situation had worked out better than he ever could have hoped.

Still, the other boy before him sniffled. Kyle sighed fondly, reaching out to cup the other boy's cheek. Fanboy had taken off his mask for this encounter, which was quite nice. "Don't cry, love. I'll be back in three days." 

Fanboy's lips still wobbled though. "I know, but I'm still going to miss you." 

The Conjurer felt a pull in his chest. Oh, why did this have to be so hard? "I know, and I'll miss you too. But I'll be home soon. I... might be able to come home Thursday night instead. I'll have to see, but I'll try, okay?" 

Fanboy nodded, then smiled. "Okay. I hope you have fun at school." 

Kyle couldn't help himself from smiling back. "Thanks, sweetheart." He leaned forward, kissing his soulmate. The kiss, like all the others, was a little bit magical. An idea hit him suddenly as he pulled back. "Fanboy... Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

The Conjurer took a deep breath to steady his sudden nerves at what he was about to say. "I love you. I know we've never said it before, and we've only been dating for a month and a half but... it's true and I wanted you to hear it. I love you."

Now Fanboy was really having to hold himself back from all these emotions. Kyle... loved him. Holy cow, Kyle actually loved him! Fanboy broke into a splitting grin. "Awe, Kyle... I love you too!" 

Both boys felt as if their hearts might burst.

\-----------

Kyle got to the school in one piece after all of those emotions ran high, and while he was ecstatic to finally be back in the school he felt he belonged in... he immediately started missing his soulmate.

Kyle wound up calling Fanboy first thing in the morning, before he even stepped foot in his first class.


End file.
